1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile station apparatus, especially to a mobile station apparatus capable of displaying better communication locations as a reference for power saving.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A mobile station apparatus, such as a mobile phone, provides convenience for mobile communication of a user. However, the quality of communication is affected at some locations with bad signal transmission, and the user has to seek around for better communication locations. In general, the user can find better communication locations according to the clarity of the audio signal while communicating with someone, so the user has to move around while communicating with the person and also worries about whether communication will be broken off anytime. Moreover, the mobile station apparatus of the prior art displays a grid pattern thereon for substantially representing the intensity of signal, based on which the user can judge whether the quality of communication is better at a current location. If the mobile station apparatus only displays a few or even no grid patterns, the user has to move somewhere else for seeking a better communication location. Furthermore, the user still cannot be sure to find the appropriate location accurately according to these grid patterns. Because the mobile station apparatus of the prior art doesn't provide data about better communication locations for reference, the user may only find better communication locations by moving everywhere.
When the user conducts mobile communication at a location with bad signal transmission, the power consumption of the mobile station apparatus is higher, and the battery of the mobile station apparatus is limited. Before the user conducts a mobile communication, especially when the electricity of the battery in the mobile station apparatus is limited, if the user can select a better communication location first, the power consumption of the mobile station apparatus will be lowered, so as to save electric power in the battery.
Therefore, the objective of the present invention is to provide to a mobile station apparatus capable of displaying better communication locations for power saving and method thereof, so as to save electric power in the battery.